


Naming

by AngelynMoon



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor and Crack, Implied Chess, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation that lead to the naming of the X-Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

So, maybe not my best work but I had this thought a few years ago, let me know what you think.

\---

"So, what should we call our selves?" Charles asked looking around at the children as they all sat in the living room, minus their Human babysitter.

"What about the Magnets?" Raven, or Mystique as she wished to be called, suggested.

"The Magnets?" Erik asked incredulously, "No way in Hell. We are not being named after my mutant name." He rolled his eyes, "The magnets, honestly." He muttered to Charles' amusement.

"How about the Hazards?" Alex asked.

"Let's not give the Humans a warning." Hank mumbled.

"Ooh, how about Specials?" Sean asked.

"Em, how about not, we want to make them think we're like a protection detail, not like we have trouble tying our shoes." Raven said. No offense, I forgot that he has trouble doing that, she thought to Charles.

"Let's name them after Charles." Hank said suddenly, "After all, it was him who brought us all together, right? We should honor that."

"Yes," Sean nodded, "We should be the C-Men." He said decisively, arms folded over his chest, face serious.

Whether it was the name or the way it was said it didn't matter, the others all burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha; the C-Men that would be great. Here come the C-Men, enemies beware." Alex laughed wiping tears from his eyes.

"We could defeat enemies by suffocation, they would die laughing." Raven said, rubbing tears from her own eyes.

"We are not calling ourselves the C-Men," Erik said loudly over the laughter, "But naming ourselves after Charles is an idea…" He paused to think. "Yes, we should call ourselves the X-Men."

"All those in favor of the X-Men say Aye." Hank said, Charles was still laughing and hadn't heard.

"Aye." They all said together.

"X-Men, it is then." Erik grinned. "Come along, Charles, we have a chess game waiting for us in the library." Erik said, dragging a giggling Charles up the stairs.

"So, who thinks that chess is code for Erik seeing Charles' 'C-Men'?" Raven asked in the silence that remained after the two left.

The young people looked at one another and began to laugh again.


End file.
